Super Babies ninja style
by ulticrossregar2489
Summary: What happens when some of the most powerful leaf ninja become babies? Read to find out. Pairings are narusaku,nejiten,kibahina and saino.
1. Chapter 1

The night was quiet. Five ninja were leaping through the trees. At the front was a blond haired ninja with hair that defied gravity followed by a silver haired ninja with equally spiky silver hair, a ninja in a green 'might suit', a ninja with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth and a ninja with short brown spiky hair. Suddenly they landed in a clearing. Regar, the team captain, began explaining the mission. "Alright then, down to business. We are to enter and destroy a camp of the cult known as the 'Jidaishugi yami suuhai'. They worship an ancient demon called Ijin who grants them massive amounts of power and the ability to regenerate from massive injuries. They do have a weakness though. Regeneration takes their chakra so if you injure them severely enough, they'll regenerate but die from total chakra exhaustion. Also, if you sever their heads, they die instantly. We are to take no prisoners and leave no survivors. They have powerful jutsu so keep on your toes. And Guy, if you scream 'youth' even once, I'm going to weld your mouth shut. Now move out and stay hidden as long as possible." They each went to different entrances and moved in. Regar immediately decapitated the two patrolling ninja and moved on while Kakashi burned his target to a crisp, Asuma did the same, Yamato crushed his in a tree and Guy beat his enough to make him use all his chakra for regeneration. They met up in the center of the camp where most of the enemy was sleeping. Regar said "Now its time to forget discretion. Annihilate them all." The battle began and by the end, not a single enemy was left but everyone except Regar was badly injured. Regar pulled out five vials full of liquid and said "Drink this, it should heal you" "What is it?" asked Kakashi. "It's a senzu infusion" "OK" said Kakashi even though he had never heard of it. They drank it and sure enough, their injuries healed. But then something happened. They and their clothes started shrinking. They not only shrank but their features were starting to change. Their faces changed shape and Asuma's beard went back into his head. After a few seconds, there were four babies in front of Regar.

"So let me get this straight." Said Tsunade as Regar stood in front of her, telekinetically holding four sleeping babies above his head, "You thought you gave them something to heal them but instead you accidentally gave them water from the fountain of youth." "Yes" said Regar. Tsunade looked at the sleeping babies finding it difficult to believe them to be some of her best ninja. "Well," said Regar, "Ninja should be assigned to each baby" "Why would that be necessary?" asked Tsunade. "Let me explain. Although they are physically and mentally babies, they have all the abilities and chakra they had as adults. For example, Kakashi is capable of using Kamui but he has no control over the action. I suggest teams of two who work well together, more specifically, Naruto and Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten and Sai and Ino Yamanaka.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to baby-sit!" yelled Naruto after Tsunade briefed them. They had all heard the story and were shocked by it but knew it was their duty as ninja. Kakashi was assigned to Naruto and Sakura, Guy to Neji and Tenten, Asuma to Sai and Ino, and Yamato to Kiba and Hinata. They were to stay with the babies until they turned back to normal in a week. Regar arranged them to be taken to the Kitatsu estate (Regar's inherited estate which he surprisingly doesn't use). It was huge, almost as big as the Hyuuga compound but smaller than the Uchiha compound.

They arrived their and immediately upon entering the house, the babies woke up and started crying. None of their ninja training could have prepared them for what happened. All the guys started panicking while the girls started to try and calm down the babies. In the end it was Naruto who, out of desperation, suggested that they try to put them back to sleep. Sai actually suggested Feather Illusion jutsu and Neji suggested knocking them out with gentle fist. Sakura ended up suggesting checking if they had to be changed. Her suspicions were confirmed. The babies had been given diapers and Regar told them that the house (mansion) was equipped with everything they needed and that they only had to ask it. No one understood what he meant except Naruto who had experience with that sort of thing after training in Kigakure. He yelled "Diapers please!" and to everyone's surprise, a table with enough room to change all four babies and the necessary stuff appeared in front of them. "We have all we need so I have one question. How the heck do you change a baby!" yelled Kiba. Surprisingly, Naruto gave the reply. "I know how. Regar-sensei taught me but I never thought I'd need that knowledge. Neji, Kiba, Sai, help me out here." They went to the table and after several mishaps including diapers on heads, the babies were changed and looking relieved.

After receiving the command, a playpen full of rubber kunais, inflatable Rasengans and various other toys was materialized by the house. They put the babies in there and went to do…..whatever.

In the pen Guy (who, like the others could stand and walk) was waving his hands around screaming 'gaga' (youth). Asuma smacked him on the head with a rubber kunai saying 'gagagugu' (shut up you idiot). Guy looked like he was about to cry when Kakashi said 'stop fighting guys. We need to find a way out of this thing.' As he was thinking, he suddenly (and accidentally) spit out a fireball that destroyed the pen. 'Gagugi!'(We're free!). They left the pen and chaos was sure to ensue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, let's split up!" said Kakashi (in gagagugi of course). They went there separate ways to explore the massive mansion. Kakashi managed to find his way into the living room where Naruto was continuing his attempts to get Sakura to go out with him. They suddenly saw Kakashi walking in. "What's Kakashi sensei doing in here!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi was alarmed by the sudden yell, so much so, that he formed a Raikiri. A bolt of lightning arced at Naruto who would have been fried had it not been for his Rinnegan. Kakashi formed a second one and apparently found his newfound power to be fun. Also, he found it funny when they ran away from him. "This is funnerer than exploring!" he exclaimed. So he began chasing them while flailing his Raikiri charged arms. The lightning destroyed everything it hit and while Naruto was fairing well due to the Rinnegan, Sakura wasn't. So he grabbed her and started carrying her while running from Kakashi who had discovered the wonders of chakra enhanced speed. After Naruto realized that Kakashi had more chakra due to having more stamina due to being a baby, he turned around, jumped over Kakashi, put Sakura on her feet and used his Ki to neutralize the Raikiries. But that just made Kakashi mad. His anger led to the activation of his Mangekyou Sharingan. He activated Kamui and it started sucking everything in the living room. Naruto and Sakura found no way to escape so Sakura said "Naruto, since we're probably going to die now I have to tell you something!" "Yes, Sakura-chan?" "I love you!" And with that, Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips while he just stood there in shock. After she pulled away, Naruto just stood there, wide-eyed. As this was happening, Kakashi stopped. He seemed interested in teen romance which, at that age was a sign of perversion to come. Naruto came to his senses and rushed to Kakashi whom he began scolding. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you're a baby but just stop acting like a baby!" Kakashi looked as if he was about to cry but instead he pumped his vocal cords full of chakra and screamed, producing a Thunder Roar*. Naruto grabbed Sakura and ran as the roar ripped through the house and reduced the furniture to rubble. They eventually ended up in a courtyard where Naruto took flight. But Kakashi started to prepare a jutsu which Naruto recognized as the Water Style Ultimate: Oblivion Torrent. Naruto, knowing he had no choice, used a fire jutsu. "Fire Style: Breath of the Sun!" The massive wave of flame that exited Naruto's mouth didn't evaporate the water as he thought it would so he tried a different attack. "Fire Style: Blood of the Sun!" He bit his thumb and mixed his Ki with chakra and a concentrated ball of flame grew in his hand, growing hotter and denser until it contracted into single point and then a bright red liquid exploded from it. The fire was so dense and hot that it had become liquid! It ripped the water apart on the sub atomic level. At that point, Kakashi was tired out so he went to sleep on the spot. When they put him in a crib in the mansion, Naruto said "So I guess we're together now, Sakura-chan" When he said that, Sakura punched Naruto all the way to Suna.

***Thunder roar is property of theninja-rpg. Its a great site, go to my profile for a link. If you liked my fic, go to my profile, make an account on theninja-rpg and donate some reputation points to me.**


End file.
